Episode 89b (Molly Runs Away)
Plot This is second part of Episode 89 and based on the film Bubble Guppies: The Movie,Molly is beggining to enjoy everything in her new home. Mr Doheny then takes Molly to a grand tour around his hometown,Pickerington. But the other guppies were worried about her.(but it has crying sobbing and weeping sorry) Transcript (The next morning, Molly was wide awake. She is really excited about her first day of school in Pickerington. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and gets her backpack ready. Molly rushed to the Pickerington preschool but when she got there, she saw that all her new friends look exactly like her old friends but they're aliens. There was one who looked like Gil with red hair, and others like Deema with blue hair, Oona with a yellow bikini top and tail, Nonny with green hair and orange glasses and Goby with a green and red striped tail. Nobody takes any notice of her. There's one guppy that looks like Molly, but she has long purple hair. She wears a yellow crown. Her tail and bikini top are violet. She has the same skin tone as Molly. Molly bravely decides to go talk to her.) Molly: "Uhhh...hi there. Who are you?" Strange Guppy: "I'm Queen Mean, the Queen of Mean. Who are you?" Molly: "I'm Molly." Queen Mean: "Molly? How did you get here?" Molly: "I'm not quite sure...." Mr.Neptune: "Good morning,everyone." Space Guppies: "Good morning, Mr.Neptune." Mr.Neptune:(notices Molly)"Hey there. Are you new here?" Molly: "Yes." Mr.Neptune: "Hmm....are you a Space Guppy?" Molly: "No. I'm a Bubble Guppy." Mr.Neptune: "Huh?" Space Guppies: "A Bubble Guppy?" Molly: "Uh oh!" (Queen Mean begins to hypnotize the Space Guppies and Mr. Neptune.) Queen Mean: "Don't just stand there talking someone Get her!" (Queen Mean and the aliens chased Molly out of the school. Molly swam as fast as she could to avoid the aliens. Then, she woked up and under a blue blanket. There was no sign of Queen Mean or the aliens. Then, she saw a space squirrel eating an acorn just outside her window. Her stomach growled.) Molly: "Wow what a dream...I haven't eaten since last night or this morning." (Then Molly went outside to look for food. There was a berry bush nearby.) Molly: "Finally,food!" (She swam to the bush and ate some of the berries. The berries turned out to be poison berries, and polka dots appeared on Molly's face. Molly spit them out.) Molly: "I won't ever wanna do that anymore. (A couple of hours later, Molly returned back to the mansion. Her tummy gurgled again. The smell of food make her pretty hungry. Molly quickly swam into the kitchen. The space snails are serving lunch.) Space Snail: "Why,hello there. Would you like to have some lunch with us?" Molly: "Okay...". Space snail: "What's gonna be." Molly: "Corn on the cob please." Space snail: "Good choice." (Once everyone had their plates set with corn on the cob, they began eating. Molly wore a napkin over her neck and she had lots of corn on her plate, and she began to eat all of it.) Space snail: "Delicious right." (Molly pats on her tummy then it starts to get bigger.) Space snail: "What else." Molly: "A whole stack of pancakes as big as me." Space snail: "Another good choice." (Then pancakes came they pours syrup on it then eat.Molly's tummy get even bigger.) Space snail: "Now for dessert." Molly: "Cake and pie." Space snail: "Another excellent choice." (Dessert came,and everyone is having chocolate cake and apple pie. Molly had a big piece and she ate it.) Space snail: "Oh boy you must be full by now." (Then molly's tummy get bigger.) Space snail: "Uh oh molly you're blowing up like a balloon.Oh no your floating away come down you're not suppose to do that in a nice feast.Molly try flapping your arms fly back down." (Molly flaps her arms but spins instead.) Space snail: "I know your fin Molly wiggle your fin like this." (Molly wiggles her fin but spins the other way.) Space snail: "Hang on molly." (The space snail follows molly then molly's tummy gets bigger and bigger.) Space snail: "I'll get you down somehow." (Molly puts her hands in her mouth then she belched but it's a super big one.then she deflates.This was going to be the best times in her life in Pickerington.) Space snail: (laughing)"Molly.aha aim for mr henry doheny's arms molly." Mr Doheny: "I got you.you forgot to say excuse me molly." All: (laughing). (Meanwhile in the Baltimore preschool, the Bubble Guppies were feeling like something isn't right. Gil was the first to notice that Molly isn't there.) Gil: "Have you seen Molly?" Goby: "No but I found some charms in the forest that she dropped." Nonny: "She's not anywhere." Oona: "And we looked everywhere." Deema: "What if she fail school." Oona: "Why would anyone fail school at this point?" Nonny: "Well Molly's mom told her to hold the paint yesterday." Oona: "Well I hold it and I didn't spill a single drop Sorta." Nonny: "Yeah her mom kinda upset her I guess." Gil: "She told Molly to do a little thing and she grounded her forever and she didn't earn to punish her like that." Goby: "Guys.I think Molly's mom got so mad at her for spilling paint but sometimes we get into trouble and make mistakes." (One by one the guppies began to cry.) Deema: "No wonder she took off. If I was her, I'd failed too." Nonny: "Molly's mom was so selfish.She kept asking Molly to hold the paint and instead she was just rude to her." Goby: "She was mean." Oona: "And her mom ask her to do one little chore." Gil: "And Molly mess up the couch." Oona: "Oh no it was all her mother's fault to ground her.Why would she put up with that." (Gil and Oona hugged each other. Deema weeped.) Nonny: "Here please take a hankie." (Deema takes a hankie and blows her nose.) Deema: "Thank you." Gil: "Her mother is all to blame. And after we'd been friends with Molly." Goby: "What a great friend." Oona: "Never be mean." Nonny: "Always polite." Deema: "Heart of gold. And she cared so much about us having fun." Gil: "And now she's left us." (The guppies feel so sad for Molly.) All: (Crying). more to come end of part 2 Episode 89c (Molly Runs Away) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Crying episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Gurgle tummy episodes